


Lost Past

by NeedsMoreMetal



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsMoreMetal/pseuds/NeedsMoreMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There’s something to be said about those who have seen death wreak havoc upon their own kind and could do nothing to stop it. There is something even different to be said about those who have seen their own kin killed right before their young eyes. It takes one's innocence and frames it in a dark shadow."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is all original which means I've got nothing to really draw from. So chapters will be up slowly but I will update this when I have a chapter done.

_There’s something to be said about those who have seen death wreak havoc upon their own kind and could do nothing to stop it. There is something even different to be said about those who have seen their own kin killed right before their young eyes. It takes one's innocence and frames it in a dark shadow._   
_”Mother, how is father so good at making things?” Kali’s ever curious child asked. She smiled down at her eldest child Meri._   
_”Well you see, your father was brought up in a family and way of life that allowed him to develop skills of craftsmanship.” She spoke as she hung the day’s laundry out to dry in rays of the summer sun._   
_”What was his family like?” The child asked._   
_”So many questions my dear. Have you even finished your chores for the day?” Kali asked knowing that the child couldn’t have been able to._   
_”No, but I want to hear the stories of father’s adventures. The other children talk of them and ask me questions about them, but I know nothing of them.” Meri huffed._   
_”How about this then,” Kali started. “You finish your chores and tonight, when all of us are around the fire, father and I will tell you the story of his best adventure. Fair enough?”_   
_”Yes mummy!” The child ran off towards the thatched roofed barn. Kali knew the story quite well. For she had been on this adventure herself._

It began many years ago. Kali was in La Conner when she heard about Crispin’s need to take the steward of his throne down. He needed 14 in his company to storm the great city. So Kali took what little belongings she and set out for the road west. This is where we shall start our story.  
“Lady Kali. Where are leaving to?” Roy asked her before she reached the front gate.  
“I have business in the west.” Kali spoke gently.  
“But why would you need to wear a man’s clothes to go there? And why would you leave without me or at least telling me?” With an eye roll Kali spoke with confidence.  
“I will dress how I please and for the last time. I am not your betrothed. I never was and I might not ever be.” Kali gave her horse a nudge and she left Roy standing there. Roy has been chasing after her since she came to La Conner. In the beginning it was flattering because she had never had someone chase after her before. But now it was just annoying. Once she reached the borders of the land of La Conner; she stopped to camp for the night.

When Kali awoke the next morning her horse was gone. Well, she thought, I guess I’ll be taking it on foot. The journey to Queens wasn’t really that far on horse. But it will take her a bit more time to get there on foot. Maybe she’ll make friends with a farmer and he’ll lend her one. She packed her bed roll and made for the road.  
She didn’t get far before she had to stop again. She had come across a trip wire which would release a trap that would catch and one who was on the road. Kali chuckled to herself and took out her small pocket knife. As she was cutting it, she felt a small pebble hit her back.   
“Don’t do that! Now I’ll have nothing to bring home for dinner tonight.” A small man stepped from the trees and hunched shoulders. She pulled her hood up before he could get a look at her, if she is going to be successful at getting to Queens she would have to go unnoticed. Especially as a women.  
“Well I apologize, but you can’t just have a trap in the middle of the main road. You could kill people. And you won’t catch many animals this way,” Kali spoke slowly to mask the feminine sound.  
“Well I don’t know these woods so I don’t know where to look,” He sounded deflated and defeated. Kali took him by the arm and brought him into the woods.  
“You see these small trails here?” He nodded  
“These are animal trails, they’ll lead you right to them,” She said to him pointing out a good one to follow.   
“And to pay for the rope I cut,” Kali took two coins out of her pocket and handed them to the man. He was more like a boy then a man though.  
“Thank you so very much! By chance, are you the Keeper?” He questioned. Kali froze mid step as she was leaving the woods.  
“Stranger things have happened.” She spoke clearly. She walked down the road leaving the boy in the woods. Surely if he was smart enough to build a trap then he’d figure that she was in fact the Keeper.

Kali had been the Keeper since her family was murdered and she started stealing from the rich and corrupt. It was in her blood to give to those less fortunate. Even if she herself needed it. It was the main cause for her to travel so much. She would stay long enough for the rich to realize someone was stealing from them after that she would leave and never to been seen there again.  
Her clothing allowed her to easily pass as a man. This is what she needed if she is going to help Crispin take his throne back. Women never go on adventures and they for sure don’t take down corrupt leaders either. When Kali was a young girl, her whole race was driven from their lands by the ancestor to the current steward that Crispin wishes to remove from power. And now is her chance to avenge her family and her race.


	2. Chapter 2

By next morning Kali had reached Wilder. This wasn’t any bigger than a couple set of cross roads. Some had found a way to make permanent residence there; but not many. There was a small inn off of the main road through town. It was well kept and the owner was nice. She took to the pub after putting her bag in her room. A man came in after her; he had long hair that reached just past his shoulders. He sat near her but not close enough to make her uncomfortable.  
His features were striking for a man. If she hadn’t known better she would’ve thought that he was of her bloodline. But she knew that wasn’t possible. His cheekbones were high; he had a strong jaw line which was covered in a bit of a scruffy beard. If you could call it a beard. She hadn’t realized that she was staring until he glanced over at her and she turned away quickly.  
“Would you like another?” The barkeep asked her.  
“Oh, um, no thanks.” Kali fumbled her words as she spoke.  
“Have you been here before?” A low voice from her left asked. The man who came in after she did was waiting for an answer.  
“No, I’ve, uh, stopped for the night.” Kali tried to speak as clearly as she could without the nervousness creeping in. But why was she nervous in the first place? She asked herself.

“Ah, where are you headed?” His voice washed over her like water warmed for a bath.  
“I have business in Queens.” Kali spoke. She might end up kicking herself for telling a stranger where she was going.  
“Me too!” He smiled at her.  
“Oh? Are you going by yourself?” She inquired. At least if it came to it, she’d have leverage over him.  
“Oh no, I’m travelling with my brother.” He motioned to the door where a man came walking through. This one, like the assumed brother, had longer hair just past his shoulders. But this one had more auburn blonde hair then the one sitting next to Kali who had dark brown hair. Both of them had parts of their hair held back by a metal clasp of sorts.  
“Making friends with the local folk brother?” The second one spoke. He took the seat between Kali and his brother.

“I’m Jack by the way.” The second one said. Kali was about to open her mouth to introduce herself when the dark haired one jumped in.  
“I’m Nick!” He grinned a breathtaking grin. Kali had to actually regain control of her breathing before she spoke.  
“Kali. Nice to meet the both of you. But I have to leave somewhat early tomorrow so this is where I’ll take my leave.” Kali smiled at the both of them. Her mind was flustered with the grin that Nick had given her. That happened once before and she can’t let it happen again.  
“Hang on a sec Kali. My brother and I are leaving at dawn tomorrow if you would like to join us.” Nick followed Kali to the door.  
“I wouldn’t mind that actually. Are you travelling by horse?” Kali asked.  
“Yes, you have one don’t you?” Nick raised an eyebrow.  
“No, mine was taken in the beginning of my journey. I’ll need to find one before we leave.”  
“Well we’ll figure that out in the morning then. Goodnight Kali.” Nick smiled. He hadn’t figured out that she was actually a woman; but his eyes showed that he knew something was different. Kali nodded and said her farewells before retiring to her bed.

Kali didn’t sleep well at all that night. She kept on being reawakened by nightmare filled dreams. They were of a great battle that took many lives on both sides. Each time she woke she was haunted by the faceless death. It made her feel as though her whole world ended. As the first rays of light came through her window, Kali packed up and left for the horse stable. Nick was there already and standing next to a beautiful grey spotted horse.  
“Will this one be okay?” Nick asked as she walked in.  
“Yes, any horse would work so no worries. She’s beautiful, does she have a name?” Kali smiled affectionately to the horse, she’s always loved them. Kali placed her hand on her velvet nose.  
“She’s named Cedar.” Nick sounded distracted. Kali looked over Cedar’s nose to look at him; he was already looking at her. It seem like he was trying to figure her out.   
“Is everything alright?” Kali asked; stroking the nose of her horse.  
“Um yeah. Don’t worry about it.” His face reddened and he looked back to his horse. Kali felt as though she should press him, but she also didn’t know him well so she didn’t.  
“Brother! I thought you said that guy was gonna be here by now.” Kali heard Jack yelling as he walked into the barn. He noticed her standing next to the horse and smiled.  
“Good morning to you too Jack.” Kali chuckled.  
“Sorry lad, I just didn’t think you’d actually show up.” Jack clapped her on the shoulder as he walked past her to his horse.

They left shortly after Jack got there. They didn’t stop for breakfast either; and Kali’s stomach wasn’t having any of that. Her stomach gave a loud grumble when the sun reached 9 o’clock in the sky.  
“Hungry?” Nick shot back to her. Jack lead with Nick in the back and Kali in the rear.  
“Yeah I guess so.” Kali chuckled lightly.  
“Here.” Nick handed her an apple from his pack. He seemed to have gone back to normal after they hit the road. Maybe he was just tired or something.  
“Thanks.” Kali took the apple and wiped it on her jacket before taking a bite.

“Hey Kali, scout ahead will you? We’re stopping here for the night. Nick, could you catch us dinner? I’ll get the fire going.” Jack said; coming to a cluster of small trees. Kali rode her horse up the road about a half mile, saw nothing but more trees and grass and headed back for camp.  
“Anything interesting?” Jack asked as she dismounted.  
“Nope, just more trees and grass.” Kali sat down across the fire from Jack. It was beginning to get dark.  
“Great, more trees.” Jack grumbled. Kali chuckled and lay back onto the ground to stare at the stars. Kali has always watched the stars. She always wondered what was out there.

“Why do you always wear your hood up?” Jack asked after a couple moments of silence.  
“I’ve always worn it this way I guess. It helps me go from place to place unnoticed.” Kali spoke softly.  
“Why would you need to have that ability?” Kali leaned up onto her elbows and looked at Jack with her head cocked to the side.  
“Do you always ask this many questions?” Kali didn’t really want to tell this man her best kept secret.  
“I’m just making friendly conversation is all. I meant no offence, I’m sorry.” Jack placed his hands up in mock surrender. Kali was waving off his apology when Nick came crashing through the trees. Nick hesitated for a moment when his eyes swept over Kali, but he didn’t say anything.  
“What’d ya catch this time little brother?” Jack asked; oblivious to the small amount of tension between Nick and Kali. Kali looked away when a wave of sadness engulfed her. Now why would that be? She wondered to herself.

“Just a few rabbits.” Nick mumbled after a few moments. Kali could feel Nick watching her whenever she moved. Jack took the rabbits from Nick and skinned them. He placed each one over the fire to cook them.  
“Kali, go put these in the tall grass behind her so we don’t attract unwanted visitors.” Jack handed her the gory remnants of the rabbit. She had to fight back bile as she walked over. She was gonna have to get used to this if she was going to be successful in this trip. She went into the grass as far as she felt necessary and placed the carcass on the ground. Hopefully it would be far enough way that animals wouldn’t come too close to the camp. After they ate, Jack told Nick and Kali to get some rest; that he would take first watch. Kali fell into another nightmare filled sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes please tell me so that I can fix them.


End file.
